Watari Loves KFC
by Affy Zala
Summary: Watari can't wait to go to KFC after receiving his paycheck, but when Mello and Near decide to steal his money and go to McDonald's instead, things get bad. LOL I wrote this for class and that's why it may seem odd. I had limited time to write so enjoy.


It was a bright sunny day in the middle of October

It was a bright sunny day in the middle of October. Everything was going well for Watari, who had just gotten his paycheck for the week. He had planned on going to his favorite restaurant, KFC, to eat that afternoon. Some people said that he liked KFC so much because he looked sort of like the KFC Colonel, but Watari always denied it and said that he just really liked fried chicken. This trip was nothing special because it happened every week around the time when paychecks came out.

Before he could go to the restaurant he had to cash the check in at the bank and then check on his sons at home. He arrived at the bank and got through at record speed, which added to his growing good mood. He headed towards home, which was only about a mile from the bank. Upon arriving, he exited his car, and walked up to the house. As usual, when he walked in, his sons Near and Mello ran down to meet him. Near and Mello weren't his real sons, but more like adopted sons since Watari ran an orphanage. The two of them were nothing alike though. Near was quiet and loved to play with toys such as robots and action figures, while Mello was always out running around with his friends. Mello also had a severe chocolate addiction. Both of the boys were about 15 years old.

"Welcome home Watari!" Near yelled before Watari even entered the house. Mello didn't say anything but just stood close with a big grin on his face. What Watari didn't know was that the two boys had been plotting all day. They had realized that they really wanted to know what McDonald's food tasted like because all the kids at school always talked about how good it was and all they ever got to eat was KFC. They had come up with the awesome plan of stealing Watari's paycheck and going to get the greatness they were missing out on.

"Hello, boys," he replied, taking off his hat and placing it on the table. He then took the contents of his pocket, including his money, and placed it next to the hat. He was going to return to get this after he changed out of his work clothes.

As Watari walked up the stairs to change, Mello and Near exchanged an evil glance for a second and made a mad dash for the money. Within seconds, the two of them were out the door and on their way to McDonalds.

Watari returned a moment later in his normal clothes and found it strange that the boys were not around anymore. He slowly walked to the table and noticed all his stuff had been knocked onto the floor and that the money had gone missing. His first thought was that they had been robbed and that Mello and Near had been kidnapped, but he knew better then that. If that had happened, there would have been some kind of commotion and he would have heard it. "Those stupid kids…took my money!!" Watari had become angry.

He dashed out to his car to go on a search. He didn't know where or what they planned to spend the money on but he knew he had to go fast in order to reach them before the money had been spent. He searched through every store in town before he finally came upon McDonalds. He didn't know why he was going to even look there because he knew that they would never want to eat anywhere else but KFC, but it was the last place in the city that he had not checked.

Slowly he approached the unfamiliar restaurant. He was just about to the door when he spotted Mello and Near sitting inside the restaurant enjoying some food. Anger flew through his body as he stormed in. The boys were having a good time engulfing the food and laughing when the laughing slowly faded as Watari's menacing shadow hovering over them. Their faces displayed extreme fear as Watari exploded in an angry roar. Every single eyeball in the place slowly rolled in his direction. Jaws dropped, food fell from hands, and everyone became as still as a statue.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY HARD EARNED MONEY AND SPEND IT IN THIS WORTHLESS RESTURANT!!" He yelled. "I…I………." Mello tried to speak but the words were not coming out. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!! It was all Mello's fault! It was his idea, he made me do it!" Near yelled in a storm of tears. Watari continued to yell as the silent restaurant watched motionless in fear.

Minutes passed and Watari's words became hard to understand but then all of a sudden he stopped. "What is so great about this sick food that would make you want to eat it instead of KFC?" He asked. Mello and Near were too frightened to answer. "………………" Watari slowly picked up the burger that Near had been eating and lifted it up to his mouth. The crowd watched in horror as his teeth sunk into it. They watched his mouth slowly chew the burger and swallow it.

Watari stopped. He took a look at the burger and then took another bite. This continued until the entire thing had been consumed. "You know what……………." He began to say with every ear glued " This is…GOOD! In fact, this is better then good! This is the best thing I have ever tasted in my entire life!!" He yelled in joy. The crowd cheered as Watari picked up another burger and began to eat it. Watari thanked the boys for showing him what real food was. He felt really silly for never going anywhere other then KFC. Every weekend after this incident Watari took Mello and near to McDonald's and they all lived happily ever after. The End!


End file.
